Addicted
by aime78
Summary: Attention : Wincest. Sam ne supporte plus que Dean passe de femme en femme et prend un décision radicale...
1. Goodbye my lover

**Bonjour,  
><strong>

**Je re-publie cette fiction, à laquelle je vais enfin donner une fin, à la demande d'une lectrice qui se reconnaîtra.  
><strong>

** Disclaimer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

**Enjoy and Reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: GoodBye My Lover<strong>

_It's like your a drug_  
><em>It's like your a demon I can't face down...<em>

Je fais discrètement ma valise, rassemblant toutes mes affaires mais aussi tout mon courage, pour LE quitter...

_It's like I'm stuck_  
><em>It's like I'm running from you all the time...<em>

Te quitter sera sans doute la décision la plus sensée que je n'ai jamais prise de toute ma vie mais c'est aussi la plus douloureuse...

_It's like I can't breathe_  
><em>Without you inside of me...<em>

Après avoir déposé la lettre que j'ai écrite en guise d'adieu sur ta table de nuit, je tourne les talons et résiste à l'envie de me retourner une dernière fois pour contempler ce visage que j'aime tant...

_And I know I let you have all the power_  
><em>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around..<em>.

Cette situation m'insupporte, si je restais je crèverais lentement à voir passer toutes ces filles dans ton lit, alors qu'en partant j'espère pouvoir survivre à ton absence, tes sourires, à tes caresses...

_It's like I can't breathe_  
><em>It's like I can't see anything<em>

Les larmes roulent librement sur mes joues et je n'ai même pas le courage de les essuyer, je me répète intérieurement que c'est la bonne décision pour nous deux mais ça n'empêche pas la peine qui m'étreint le coeur quand je monte dans la voiture que je viens d'emprunter et que je laisse l'être le plus important au monde à mes yeux derrière moi : Mon frère, mon péché...

_Nothing but you_  
><em>I'm addicted to you<em>

Le soleil qui entre par la fenêtre me réveille lentement, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux il faut dire que notre dernière chasse n'a pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir ! Il s'agissait d'un poltergeist qui n'avait pas été très coopératif, non pas que je me sois attendu à un accueil agréable mais celui ci avait été particulièrement plus difficile à chasser que la norme. Sammy avait d'ailleurs été assez gravement touché lors de la chasse, son épaule gauche démise ainsi que le poignet droit foulé, mon sang n'avait fait qu'on tour quand j'ai vu sam, inconscient sur le sol.

Après un détour par l'hôpital, nous sommes rentrés au motel et nous nous sommes écroulés sur les lits, exténués, avant que sam ne me rejoigne dans le mien. Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit là, mais je me suis promis de me rattraper ce soir.

D'ailleurs ou est Sam ? je me lève, fait le tour de la minuscule chambre et je commence à paniquer en ne voyant pas son sac au pied du lit. J'inspecte alors la chambre de fond en comble pour trouver le moindre indice sur sa disparition quand soudain mon regard se pose sur une enveloppe blanche sur ma table de nuit, je crains le pire mais j'attrape d'une main tremblante l'enveloppe et ma main n'est plus que tremblement quand je déplie la lettre sur laquelle je reconnais l'écriture de sammy :

_Dean,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais sans doute déjà loin de toi. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie ! C'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux, j'ai eu beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, le fait est que je t'aime, Je t'aime dean et ça me tue ! Mon amour pour toi n'a plus de limite et ça me fait peur. Je t'aime bien plus que toute ce femmes qui passent dans ton lit régulièrement et ça me tue parce que je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas te le reprocher, quand on y pense le problème vient sûrement de moi. Je suis égoïste, je voudrais te garder pour moi tout seul, que tu me sois exclusif. Le simple fait de t'imaginer dans les bras d'une de ces pouffes me fait vomir, au sens propre. Alors je préfère partir plutôt que de dépérir sous tes yeux, je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi qui retarderait ta course. La seule chose que je pourrais te reprocher serait de m'avoir fait espérer... espérer que tu m'aimais peut être... espérer que ces nuits que nous avons passées ensemble avaient un sens pour toi. Mais je me suis rendu compte bien trop tôt que finalement, tu ne m'aimais pas mais que c'était ces femmes qui passaient dans ton lit, qu'au fond, tu je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai bien compris que tu n'envisagerais jamais un avenir avec moi autrement que comme simples frères. Mais je veux que tu saches, mon frère, que je t'aime mal grès tout et que je continuerais de t'aimer toute ma vie, mais cette situation me rend fou et je préfère partir tant que je le peux encore, tant que je peux encore passé une minute sans penser à toi, tant que je peux encore tenter de survivre sans toi..._

_Je t'en supplie ne pars pas à ma recherche après avoir lu cette lettre, ce serait trop dur de me retrouver en face de toi, alors s'il te reste encore un peu d'estime et d'affection pour moi après avoir lu ces mots, je t'en prie ne me recherche pas._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton Sammy_


	2. Nouvelle rencontre

**Chapter 2: Nouvelle rencontre**

_Now you're gone,  
>I realised my love for you was strong<em>

Sammy...

non...

Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être simplement parti comme ça ! Il ne m'aurait pas abandonné comme ça...

J'ai perdu toute notion de temps ou d'espace, la seule pensée cohérente qui arrive à mon esprit c'était : "Il est parti... Et c'est de ma faute." Parce que si Sam est parti c'est bel et bien de ma faute ! je n'ai pas su lui montrer mes sentiments pourtant présents à chaque parole, chaque regard que j'ai partagé avec sam.

Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire ces trois petits mots qui auraient officialises notre relation, qui auraient fait de nous un couple à part entière. Je ne sais plus si c'était ça que je voulais vraiment, vivre avec mon amant et non avec mon frère. Mais désormais je me retrouve seul de n'avoir pas pu choisir, pas su lui dire combien je l'aime.

Dans sa lettre Sam me dit de ne pas le rechercher, que ce serait trop dur de se retrouver en face de lui, mais ce qui est vraiment dur c'est de ne pas pouvoir le voir, le toucher et l'embrasser. Sam a écrit cette lettre en étant persuadé que je ne répondrai jamais à ses sentiments et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui, mais je l'aime aussi et je veux le lui prouver. Alors je le retrouverai, où qu'il soit, je le retrouverai et lui dirai combien je l'aime et combien je crève de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui.

_Is this the way its ment to be?  
>Only dreamin that your missin me?<em>

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'essaye plus de les arrêter, j'ai compris que ça ne servirait à rien il y a 10 bornes de ça. Ma vue est floue à cause d'elles, ma douleur, elle, est toujours présente, si seulement elles pouvaient la rendre floue aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais, je sais juste que ce sera la plus loin possible de Dean. Loin de lui pour ne pas être tenté de rebrousser chemin, me jeter dans ses bras en lui disant que je l'aime comme un fou furieux et qu'il me manque à en crever.

En quelques minutes à peine je me suis décidé à quitter le pays, si je restais ici avec la chance que j'ai, je le croiserais pendant une de mes chasses. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport de Saint Louis, je me présente au guichet pour acheter un billet du prochain vol en direction de Paris. Par chance ce vol part dans moins de deux heures, je prends mon billet et un grognement au niveau de mon ventre me rappelle que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin. Je décide donc d'aller me restaurer au Snack bar qui est en face de moi.

Je commande un sandwich et je m'installe à une table pour le manger tranquillement. C'est ce moment-là que choisi un sublime homme pour me demander si la place en face de moi est libre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Grand, brun, de magnifiques yeux bleus à la limite du turquoise et un sourire à tomber par terre. Ne voyant pas pourquoi je lui refuserais cette place, j'accepte avec un petit sourire que je ne m'explique pas moi-même.

Rapidement la conversation s'engage sur des sujets divers, je remarque qu'il a beaucoup d'humour, le même que Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui ? C'est fini, à vrai dire ça n'a jamais vraiment commencer. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, je suis en compagnie d'un beau mec et il faut encore que je trouve le moyen de penser à Dean. Je me rends compte que, Max, c'est arrêté de parler et me regarde.

" - Tu es sûr que tout va bien Sam ?

- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Mais au fait on parle depuis tout à l'heure et je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais dans cet aéroport !

- J'attends mon vol qui devrait partir dans...- il consulte sa montre- et bien dans 30 minutes !

- Tiens c'est marrant ça, le mien aussi devrait partir à cette heure-ci ! Où est ce que tu vas ?

- A Paris ! Je rentre enfin chez moi !, dit-il un sourire heureux sur le visage.

- Tu es français ?

Max répond d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Je prends moi aussi ce vol pour Paris ! D'ailleurs on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas rater notre vol "

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers le comptoir d'enregistrement. Une fois dans l'avion, nous nous apercevons que nous sommes côtes à côtes, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Au moins, pendant le vol je penserai à autre chose qu'à ce visage qui me hante depuis que je suis parti : Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	3. Recherches

Je suis au volant de l'Impala, mon téléphone à la main essayant de joindre Ellen qui ne répond pas à mes coups de fil. Quand enfin elle décroche, je sens bien que quelque chose ne vas pas, mais je préfère ne pas brusquer Ellen, je lui demande simplement si elle n'a pas eu des nouvelles de Sam ces derniers jours, elle me répond qu'elle n'a eu aucune nouvelle de Sam depuis des semaines, tout comme moi, et ça m'inquiète au plus haut point. Je ne prends même plus soin de mon bébé, je me laisse aller, ne mange plus que quand je sens que je vais m'effondrer, bois comme un trou et me drogue avec tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Si papa était encore en vie, il m'aurait sûrement remis dans le droit chemin après m'avoir dit que je suis pitoyable, mais je suis seul, désespérément seul, seul pour toujours. Je commence à perdre tout espoir de retrouver sam quand une phrase entendu dans une chanson française me revient :

_La vie c'est l'espoir, si tu n'en as plus tu es comme mort et vivre relève de l'espoir..._

Je me remets alors en route et décide d'aller voir ash, qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait localiser Sam grâce à son téléphone, même si les essais précédents n'avait pas donné les résultats escomptés, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui la chance allait tourner en ma faveur...

Nous arrivons à destination 5 Heures après le décollage. Le vol ne m'a pas paru long grâce à max qui a décidément beaucoup d'humour. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait pas arrêté de faire le pitre pour voir un sourire apparaître sur ma mine triste. Et il y était finalement parvenu, mal grès lui, en trébuchant sur son attaché case quand il avait voulu se lever pour aller nous chercher à manger. Pour rire, j'avais ri ! Si bien que je ne pouvais tout bonnement plus m'arrêter et que l'hôtesse m'avait prié de bien vouloir arrêter, qu'il y avait des gens qui souhaitaient dormir. Après encore deux bonnes minutes de fou rire, il s'arrêta mais pas les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

Je ne savais plus si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse, il me faisait tellement penser à lui, ses gestes, ses sourires et son humour. Ne vais-je dont jamais pouvoir me détacher de lui, suis-je condamné à vivre avec son fantôme qui me suit continuellement ? Un soupir m'échappe, mais n'échappe pas à max qui m'adresse un regard interrogatif, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter, pas encore...

Je reviens sur terre quand j'entends max me demander si tout va bien, je m'empresse de le rassurer:

" - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu avais vraiment l'air ailleurs. Enfin, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je pense que je vais déjà commencer par me trouver un motel pas trop cher dans le coin.

- Sam, tu es à paris ! Il n'y a pas de motels comme aux ...États-Unis, tu ne trouveras ici que de grands hôtel hors de prix ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi pour cette nuit du moins, le temps que tu trouves de quoi te loger ?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment aller chez lui, c'était encore trop tôt mais ma bouche avait parlé avant moi :

- Pourquoi pas ! Si tu es sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Ma demeure est assez grande pour deux !

Nous sommes devant chez max, et je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas menti ! Ce n'est pas une maison c'est un château ! Il n'habite pas vraiment à Paris mais dans une ville voisine de la capitale. Sa maison est tout simplement magnifique ! Les jardins semble infinis, remplis de sublimes statues. Les ornements étaient tous fait d'or, sans exceptions.

- Ferme la bouche !, lança tout à coup max, un sourire flottant sur le visage, elle te plaît ?

- C'est... C'est ta maison ?, je demande, incrédule

- Oui... enfin... elle est à moi et à toi si tu le désires...

Je sens que mes yeux sont prêts à sortir de leurs orbites :

- Euh... max...

- relax sam ! Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites chez moi !, conclut-il, en invitant sam à rentrer dans la maison.

Cela fait 1 Heure que je suis arrivé au Road house et ash n'a encore trouvé aucune trace de Sam sur le territoire. Sur le territoire ? Et si... et si Sam n'était plus aux Etats-Unis ? Et si la probabilité de me rencontrer sur une chasse l'avait tellement rebouté qu'il s'était enfui loin de tout, loin de lui. A cette pensée, je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement et je dois m'accrocher au comptoir en face de moi pour ne pas flancher. Ellen se précipite pour m'aider mais je lui fais signe que tout a bien. J'ai eu tout à coup un mauvais à propos de Sam, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! J'attends quelques secondes que ça passe et je retourne voir ash en lui demandant d'élargir les recherches sur tout le globe. Il se met à rire, persuadé que je plaisante mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à rire, en voyant mon regard déterminé il se rend compte que je ne rigole pas et me demande :

" - Dean, tu es sérieux ?

- D'après toi ? Je lance avec un regard appuyé

- Oh... s'exclama-t-il. Il va me falloir un peu de temps... donne-moi 4 H 25, dit-il après quelques minutes de réflexions.


	4. Retrouvailles

De l'autre côté de l'océan...

Je me repose dans ma luxueuse chambre que j'occupe, cette chambre est encore plus grande que certains studio de la capitale que j'ai eu le temps de visiter depuis mon arrivée, il y a de ça maintenant plus de deux semaines. Max m'a dit que je pouvais rester autant de temps que je le souhaitais mais cette situation me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que Max me fait de plus en plus d'avances, de plus en plus explicites. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un appartement décent de corps et surtout de prix ! Les prix des minuscules studios de Paris atteignent des sommets jamais atteints. Je me lève et je me dirige vers mon ordinateur portable mis à ma disposition par Max, il faut que me trouve un boulot et vite ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais supporter les "attaques" à répétition de Max... Non pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour moi.

Je consulte les offres d'emploi qui me seraient accessibles, le travail où il est nécessaire de parler le français parfaitement ne sont pas fait pour moi, même si grâce à Max, j'ai pris des cours de français en accéléré, mon accent, si mignon d'après max, pose problème à d'autres. Je tombe enfin sur un poste qui pourrait peut-être me convenir : Barman dans une boite branchée et réputée pour accueillir beaucoup d'étrangers, ce qui l'a rend branchée, mon accent ne posera certainement pas problème. Il y a une série d'entretiens aujourd'hui même, je cours me préparer pour cet entretien, ce qui inclut la douche et le rasage express vu que je n'ai plus que 30 minutes devant moi.

J'arrive devant la boite, il y a déjà une file d'attente impressionnante. En effet, c'est une boite très branchée ! Je ressors 1 Heure et demie après, heureux d'avoir réussi mon entretien d'embauche. Je suis pris à l'essai et le gérant m'a proposer la chambre au-dessus de la boite en échange de petits services comme...passer un coup de balai et laver les toilettes après la fermeture, sa femme de ménage l'ayant lâcher il y a peu de temps.

C'est donc tout content que je rentre au manoir, insouciant. En entrant, j'entends une voix parler avec max, qui est douloureusement familière, bien que cela fait deux semaines que je ne l'avais plus entendue. Je m'avance lentement vers le son de cette voix comme hypnotisé par celle-ci, mes pas me conduisent au salon où je peux apercevoir Max qui a apparemment une discussion houleuse avec... lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je dégluti péniblement avant d'oser prononcer son nom d'une faible voix :

"- Dean ?

Je le vois se retourner lentement comme s'il avait peur... peur de moi ?

- Sam !

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi mais dans un mouvement de défense je recule. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête : Que vient-il faire ici ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? Que je reparte avec lui ? Que je redevienne le petit frère qu'il pouvait manipuler à loisirs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, je lance un peu plus agressif que j'aurais voulu...

- Sam... je voulais... on pourrait parler en priver s'il te plaît ? dit-il en lançant un bref regard vers Max qui était là depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à cacher à Max, comme pour illustrer mes propos, je me rapproche sensiblement de Max, qui bien qu'étonné de ce retournement de situation, en profite et m'attire dans ses bras.

- Sam... Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, dit-il en plongeant son regard intense dans le mien, si intense que je faillis succomber et courir me jeter dans ses bras en lui pardonnant tout le mal qu'il avait pu me faire ces derniers mois, mais l'emprise de Max se fit plus pressante et me ramena sur terre.

- Dean, je suis parti et ma décision est définitive. Je suis avec Max maintenant, lui dis-je, mes yeux trahissant mon envie de me jeter à son cou pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

- Avec Max..., répéta dean les yeux dans le vague.

Il m'adressa un dernier regard déchirant tellement il était empli de larmes et tourna les talons, sans quoi il se serait sûrement jeter à mes pieds pour me supplier de rentrer avec lui.

Je retrouve mon Impala quelques mètre plus loin, j'entre et m'effondre soudain en larmes.

Je l'ai perdu...


	5. Souvenirs

Au bout de quelques minutes, je realise que je ne peux pas rester ici le restant de ma vie, alors je mets en route mon bébé et en même temps l'autoradio dans lequel passe une chanson qui me rappelle notre douloureuse histoire à Sam et à moi :

_You were my sun_  
><em>You were my earth<em>  
><em>But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no<em>  
><em>So you took a chance<em>  
><em>And made other plans<em>  
><em>But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no<em>

_You don't have to say, what you did,_  
><em>I already know, I found out from him<em>  
><em>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<em>  
><em>And don't it make you sad about it<em>

_You told me you loved me_  
><em>Why did you leave me, all alone<em>

_I know that they say_  
><em>That somethings are better left unsaid<em>  
><em>But it wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it<em>  
><em>(Don't act like you don't know it)<em>  
><em>And all of these things people told me<em>  
><em>Keep messing with my head<em>

Au même moment, à quelques centaines de mètre de là, Sam s'éffondre lui aussi en écoutant la même chanson que son aimé...

POV SAM

Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en laissant Dean partir alors qu'il venait de me dire les trois mots que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu lui dire, lui dire que je l'aimais toujours, que je lui avais pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulu en réalité, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer autrement que comme frère. Mais quand il était là, devant moi, si vulnérable et son bonheur entre mes mains, je me suis senti tout puissant. J'avais les pleins pouvoirs sur mon frère, mon amour, mon péché. Lui qui m'avait si souvent dirigé, ordonné et manipulé se retrouvait devant moi tel un enfant devant une gourmandise qu'il sait qu'il n'aura jamais sans le bon vouloir de sa mère, sauf que bien souvent les mamans cèdent face à leur progéniture, pas cette fois ci.

Je voyais en ce refus l'occasion de lui montrer ce que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois qu'après avoir fait l'amour ensemble, il restait muet pendant des jours, ne prenant la parole que pour le 'boulot' ou pour m'annoncer qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner où il passait ses nuits. Dans les bras d'une autre, à satisfaire ses envies bestiales et primaires pendant que je souffrais en silence, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Alors oui, oui je me suis vengé ce soir-là, je me suis vengé de ses silences, de ses réponses cassantes quand on abordait le sujet, de ses absences au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, quand je me suis fait agresser et que j'ai dû surmonter ça tout seul...

C'était le lendemain de nos ébats avec dean, la nuit était déjà bien avancée ainsi que ma bouteille de vodka, tequila, bourbon, whisky. Tout ce qui m'était tombé sous la main en fait. Dean était parti depuis un moment déjà, sûrement dans le seul bar de la ville, enfin, le seul bar hétéro de la ville, parce que j'avais eu vent d'un nouveau bar homo qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes il y a de ça 2 semaines. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps dans cette ville de péquenots légèrement homophobes sur les bords, y avait qu'à voir notre arrivée à l'hôtel, Jeanne d'arc n'y aurait pas été mieux accueillie. L'alcool aidant, je m'étais mis en tête d'aller faire un tour dans ce fameux bar nommé " Babylone". (1)

Une fois le videur passé, je me retrouve dans un monde de décadence totale. Il y a des mecs qui s'embrassent ouvertement dans un coin tandis que d'autres sont déjà à l'étape supérieure. Je décide tout de même d'avancer vers le bar qui me semble être le seul endroit non annexé par les "danseurs" mais je me rends vite compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il est là, accoudé au comptoir, sirotant ce qui me semble être une Margarita à voir le petit palmier rose fluo qui bouge en même temps qu'il boit son breuvage. Je suis totalement tétanisé, comme cloué a ce qui se rapproche d'un plancher. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je cherche une échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à passer devant lui. Je vois enfin une porte de sortie en face de moi, je lui jette un coup d'œil mais il est trop occupé à draguer un beau mec pour remarquer ma présence.

Je m'élance vers la sortie mais avant de sortir je me risque à le regarder à nouveau mais cette fois ci, il me fixe, un air triste sur le visage. Il a apparemment donné congé au "super canon" et je le vois se lever de sa chaise, faisant un pas vers moi mais je m'enfuis, incapable de supporter les explications pitoyables qui s'en seraient suivis. Alors je cours, je cours encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement, autant physique que moral. Que faisait - il là bas ? S'il aime les hommes pourquoi me faire croire le contraire ? Pourquoi me rejeter dans ce cas ? trop de questions qui tourne dans ma tête et auxquelles, je le sais très bien, dean n'apportera jamais de réponses. Je me relève alors, en direction du motel où je prendrais une autre chambre pour ne pas voir dean à mon réveil, quand je sens une vive douleur au niveau de mon crâne.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans la même ruelle miteuse que la veille. Je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne se pose sur mes vêtements en lambeaux. Alors tout me revient en mémoire, enfin tout ce dont je me rappelle jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse de douleur. Il m'avait sans doute suivit depuis le bar, il avait attendu le moment opportun et m'avait lâchement attaquer par derrière. Je me souviens m'être réveillé alors que quelqu'un me déshabillait à l'aide d'un long et large couteau, sans doute de boucher. J'ai penser que si je faisait le mort et qu'il ne me voyait pas me réveiller, il prendrait peur et s'enfuirait mais j'avais tort. Il s'est acharné deux fois plus, deux fois plus de coups de poing, deux fois plus de coup de couteau, deux fois plus d'humiliation, deux fois plus de viol. Une fois qu'il eut finit, on pouvait déjà apercevoir les prémisses de l'aurore et lorsqu'il se releva, je pu voir le visage de mon tortionnaire, c'était le beau mec du bar celui qui draguait dean et réciproquement. Après s'être rapidement rhabillé, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement mais pas assez pour que je ne puisse pas retenir la plaque numérologique.

Je réussi à me lever non sans douleur et à arriver jusqu'au motel. J'arrive dans la chambre que nous avons louée avec dean, priant pour que dean ne soit pas là et il n'y est pas. Je vais dans la salle de bain, je prends une douche, puis une autre, et une autre, ainsi de suite jusqu'à force de frotter ma peau ne rende les armes et se mette à saigner.

Je me force à sortir de la douche où je suis resté près de deux heures, je ne porte qu'une serviette, qui ne cache pas mes nombreuses plaies, quand dean entre comme un fou dans la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec moi. La gêne est palpable mais elle s'évapore quand dean découvre les restes de la nuit dernière.

- Sam ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit- il avec une sincère inquiétude dans la voix

- Oh ça ! C'est ton petit copain d'hier qui a pris son pied cette nuit avec moi, je réponds comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire coup d'un soir. Après tout, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Ah ! Je vois... Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le sadomasochisme sammy ! Répond -il faussement sarcastique mais vraiment inquiet pour son petit frère, pour son amant.

- Eh bien faut croire que tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Grand Frère ! Je réponds, insistant sur les mots grand frère, lui faisant comprendre que ma vie sexuelle ne le regarde pas.

- Ouais, je vois ça.., se contenta-t-il de répondre faiblement.


	6. Déprime

**Désolée d'avance ce chapitre est long car j'ai regrouper deux petits chapitres, **

** Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV DEAN<strong>

Je roule depuis maintenant plus de 24 heures, ne m'arrêtant que pour mes besoins les plus primaires : toilettes, whisky. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, j'erre dans les rues de la ville lumière Je repense à tous les bons moments que Sam et moi avons passés ensemble, et ça fait mal. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma détresse à un tel point qu'en passant sur un des nombreux ponts de la capitale, j'ai été comme attiré par cette rambarde. La vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue sans sammy, MON sammy.

Maintenant, il est avec ce snob de 'Max' et ne pense vraisemblablement plus à moi, ni même à son grand frère qui est totalement perdu sans petit frère adoré qui a non seulement la tête bien faite mais aussi pleine d'un nombre de choses dont je ne comprendrais jamais rien. Je sais bien que tout ça, cette situation est de ma faute, si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments tout de suite au lieu de le rejeter comme je l'ai fait, je serais avec lui plutôt que sur le rebord de ce pont semblable à tous les autres de la capitale française.

Je vois défiler devant mes yeux tous mes souvenirs avec sam, ma vie et ça renforce encore un peu plus ma décision de m'autodétruire définitivement plutôt qu'à petit feu comme j'aurais fini par le faire. Si j'avais eu le courage de le faire je me serais tiré une balle dans le crâne mais je n'ai pas pu. Je glisse mon pied droit au-dessus de la Seine qui est en dessous de moi, je lâche prise et je tombe vers le fleuve qui se rapproche dangereusement de mes pieds.

Au moment où je percute l'eau je me sens libéré, apaisé. Sam va enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie, la vie qu'il mérite plus que quiconque et je ne souffrirai plus de cette situation bancale qui existe depuis toujours entre nous, à cause de moi. Je sais que je vais aller en enfer mais le vrai enfer aurait été de vivre sans lui, en le sachant dans les bras d'un autre, le sachant heureux avec un autre. Je me sens happé par le courant si fort à cet endroit, mais je ne me débats pas. Je sombre douloureusement dans l'inconscient en me disant que ce sera la dernière douleur que j'aurais à endurer ici-bas...

Je me sens traîné sur ce qui s'apparente à du béton. Je ne débats pas, persuadé d'être arrivé en enfer. Mes yeux ont du mal à, ne serait-ce que s'entrouvrir. J'insiste un peu plus et quand j'y arrive enfin la seule chose que je peux voir c'est le visage d'une femme, la cinquantaine bien passée, plutôt bien conservée pour son âge, aux cheveux courts avec des mèches blondes dans sa courte chevelure. Elle porte un jean accompagné d'un tee shirt sur lequel il y a une représentation de plusieurs chatons. Elle semble enfin s'apercevoir de mon réveil et elle me... gifle !

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien là-haut ? qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sauter de ce pont ! qu'est ce qui peut bien pousser un si beau jeune homme à faire cela ? - elle s'arrêta semblant réfléchir aux différentes possibilités possibles - Quel est son nom ? dit-elle finalement, radoucie comme si elle avait compris.

- Ce n'est pas elle mais il, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de faire confiance à cette femme qui m'avait l'air de pouvoir non pas comprendre mais tolérer ce qui m'arrivait.

- Oh ! Je vois. Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas vous laissez dans cet état ! Vous seriez capable de recommencer sitôt que j'aurais le dos tourné et je ne veux pas de votre mort sur la conscience alors vous allez me suivre bien gentiment chez moi pour la nuit. Et puis, je suis au moins sur d'une chose, vous ne tenterez rien avec moi, ajouta-t-elle, avec un léger accent sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom et un léger sourire aux lèvres

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à cette remarque. Elle le voit et semble satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle passe un bras sous le mien et s'accroche à mon épaule pour me soutenir du mieux qu'elle peut. Nous arrivons tant bien que mal devant une vaste demeure très bien entretenue, de l'extérieur on aurait dit une maison abandonnée mais l'intérieur possédait tout le confort moderne : ordinateur portable, écran plasma, console de jeux, lecteur dvd...

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à tant de luxe dans une maison qui paraissait si délabré de l'extérieur. La femme me désigna le canapé qui se trouvait à ma droite et partit dans la cuisine sans plus d'explications. Quand elle revint, elle portait sur un plateau des cookies et deux verres de lait. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre le fauteuil et moi.

- Sers-toi, finit-elle par dire rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Mange je te dis ! reprit -elle cette fois le ton était impératif et je me forçai donc à manger un tant soit peu de ces, je dois bien l'avouer, délicieux cookies. Je me serais presque cru à la maison, avec sam.

Le souvenir de sam me rappelle que je l'ai définitivement perdu et je sens les larmes affluer rapidement derrière mes yeux. Je ne peux les retenir plus longtemps et je me laisse aller, la tête entre les mains. Je sursaute quand je sens deux bras m'enserrer soudainement mais quand je me rends compte que c'est elle, je me laisse aller contre son épaule.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, je me ressaisis et je me force à lui face pour lui raconter mon histoire. Je lui dois bien ça après tout ce qu'elle vient de faire pour moi.

Je me trouve réveillé par le soleil qui rentre dans la pièce par les stores à demi fermés. Je me demande un instant où je suis et puis tout me revient en mémoire : Sammy, Max, ma tentative de suicide et surtout mon hôte que j'entends dans la cuisine. Je me lève mais je frissonne quand je sens l'air frais sur ma peau dénudée uniquement vêtu de mon boxer. Je m'empare donc du plaid qui repose désormais sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et j'y découvre une jeune femme en petite tenue en train de faire des œufs brouillés. Elle semble tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué et c'est seulement quand je suis pris d'une quinte de toux brutale qu'elle sursaute et me dévisage tel un voleur. Elle est sur le point de me frapper avec sa poêle qu'intervient mon 'ange gardien' qui a l'air plus qu'amusée de la situation.

" - Agnia ! C'est bon tu peux lâcher cette poêle. Ce jeune homme est un ami. fit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à agnia qui n'était toujours pas rassurée pour autant mais qui finit par lâcher son arme. Bien et si tu montais pour t'habiller ?

Agnia, semblant se rendre compte de sa tenue, enfin de son manque de tenue, et se rua dans les escaliers, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Maintenant à nous deux, commença-t-elle.

Bien que le ton soit doux je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule.

- Hier t'as rien mangé, j'imagine que tu meurs de faim maintenant. Et elle me sert une part d'œufs brouillés sur lesquels agnia était si concentré quelques minutes auparavant. Je m'assois en face d'elle sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine.

Je mange le tout d'un bon appétit vu que je n'avais rien mangé depuis plus de 3 jours. Je fini ma dernière bouchée sous son regard quand je l'entends.

- Je me présente, Michelle, Michelle Paima. Je suis la directrice de cet établissement qui accueille des jeunes gens aux revenus modestes quand ils sont de passage à Paris pour leurs études ou pour d'autres raisons.

- Je suis Dean, Winchester. Je viens de Lawrence, kansas. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici depuis hier. Vous savez je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas de moi ici...

- Mais voyons jeune homme, pourquoi donc je ne voudrais pas de vous ici ? Vos histoires de cœur ne regardent que vous et personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. conclut-elle. Vous devez seulement savoir qu'il y a des règles ici et que si vous ne les respectez pas il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait des conséquences.

- 1 -couvre-feu est à 00H00. Après tu couches dehors !

- 2 : Chacun participe à la cuisine, c'est chacun son tour.

- 3 : Les tâches ménagères aussi tout le monde s'y colle !

- D'accord, pas de problème. Mais j'aurais juste une question : Combien je vous devrais par mois ?

A l'énoncé de la question, je vois un sourire apparaître sur son si beau visage et elle me répond :

- Rien ! Contente toi de suivre les règles que je t'ai dîtes et ça ira.

Je suis un peu surpris par cette réponse. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que le loyer pour cette si belle demeure soit seulement de faire quelques tâches ménagères et de cuisine. Je ne dis rien et mange le dessert qu'elle vient de me poser sous le nez. Hum, un pudding !

Après avoir dévoré ce délicieux dessert, elle me montre ma chambre qui, comme un fait exprès, est juste à côté de celle de l'enragée à la poêle ! Je ne dis rien et me contente de déposer mes "bagages" au pied de mon lit, spacieux et confortable. Ma chambre me semble immense, forcément après les chambres miteuses que j'ai connu toute ma vie. Elle est peinte en vert pâle. Les fenêtres donnent dans le jardin, qui, s'étend à perte de vue malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser en arrivant devant la maison. A côté du lit deux places se trouvent deux tables de nuit, chacune ayant sa propre lampe et rangement. Le lit possède une parure magnifique noire représentant le ciel et ses étoiles qu'on aurait pu croire vrai tant le réalisme étaient poussées à l'extrême. Alors que je m'apprête à m'allonger sur ce lit qui me tend les bras, mon regard se pose sur l'ordinateur portable qui repose sur le bureau à l'entrée, à côté de la chaîne hi-fi dernier cri. Je me décide donc à chercher du travail sur le net sachant très bien que je finirais fou à rester enfermer dans cette maison, aussi grande soit-elle.

Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, je tombe enfin sur la perle rare. Une boite du nom de "back up" qui recherche un barman à temps partiel ce qui ne fait que quelques heures mais c'est toujours bon à prendre et peut être que si je ne rechigne pas à la tâche, ils m'engageront pour de bon. Je regarde les heures d'entretiens et je m'aperçois qu'il y a une dernière série ce soir à 21 H 30. Ce qui me laisse assez de temps pour revenir avant le couvre-feu. Je me prépare avec les seuls habits 'corrects' que je trouve dans ma mince valise, me coiffe correctement et il est déjà l'heure de partir vu qu'il faut minimum 1 heure de trajet en métro pour y arriver.

Une fois sur place, et après 20 minutes d'attente, je suis accueilli par le videur qui me dit que je dois aller au bar voir directement avec le barman mais quelle surprise quand je découvre que le barman n'est autre que... Sammy ! Je ne me démonte pas pour autant. J'ai besoin de cet argent sûrement autant que lui alors j'y vais. J'adopte une démarche nonchalante et m'avance vers le fameux bar quand il semble enfin me reconnaître.

- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le bar n'est pas encore ouvert et tu n'as pas le droit d'être...

Il semble avoir enfin compris car je vois ses yeux devenir rond comme deux boules de billard.

- Ne me dit pas que tu viens pour le poste d'apprenti barman ? Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu ne viens pas pour ça !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car un homme d'une quarantaine d'années surgit de nulle part et s'arrête en me voyant.

- C'est toi qui viens pour la place de barman ?

Je hoche la tête vivement.

- Ok vient me faire voir ce dont tu es capable, dit-il en ouvrant la barrière de bois qui sépare la piste de danse et le bar.

Je ne suis pas inquiet. A force de voir les barmans effectuer leurs cocktails devant mes yeux, j'ai appris les 'bases' du métier. J'attends les instructions mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner. Quand enfin il se met à parler c'est pour me dire d'improviser, de faire 'à ma guise'.

Oula ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Tant pis, perdu pour perdu, je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux!

Je commence avec un Cosmopolitan, puis j'enchaîne avec un Bloody Mary et pour finir en beauté, je tente le Blue Lagoon et je ne m'en sors pas si mal !

Ces trois cocktails finis en 10 minutes chrono, on le don d'impressionner l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

-Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu sais te servir de tes dix doigts ! Mais je ne peux t'offrir qu'une place d'apprenti barman...

- Ça me va ! Je lance.

- Très bien ! Alors tu commences dès demain et tu seras sous les ordres de Sam.

SAM ! crie-t-il à l'attention de Sam qui était parti servir les premiers clients qui arrivaient petit à petit.

- Oui Chris ?

- Demain tu travailleras avec...

je comprends qu'il attend que je lui dise mon nom.

-Dean ! Dean Wi... euh Williams. Dean Williams. Ne sachant pas si Sam à utiliser son vrai nom je préfère utiliser un faux nom.

- Alors à demain Dean ! À 20 heures ici. Sam te montrera les bases même si tu as déjà l'air de t'y connaître !

Et il tourne les talons pour aller voir les clients de plus en plus nombreux dans la boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ! Tu m'espionnes ? me demande Sam visiblement furieux.

- Non. Je cherche juste du travail. Je compte rester à Paris un peu donc il va me falloir de l'argent.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt retourner aux USA et continuer ta quête en solitaire, sans ton chieur de frère. Finit-il, amer.

- Non, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer ici et compte sur moi je le récupérerai. Je conclus avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.  
>" J'ai quelque chose à récupérer ici et compte sur moi, je le récupérerais "<p> 


	7. Espoir

Ce fut les derniers mots de dean avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Cette phrase m'a obsédé tout au long de la soirée. Qu'avait- il voulut dire ? Parlait-il de moi ? De nous ?

Tout autant de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête et m'ont perturbées pendant mon service, si bien que Chris, mon patron, m'a repris à plusieurs reprises et m'a mis en garde concernant mon avenir dans sa boite. Je me suis repris à temps pour empêcher les 3 Cosmopolitans que j'avais sur mon plateau d'aller flirter avec le dance floor. Une fois mon service terminé (sur le coup de 6 Heures 30), je peux, enfin, rentrer chez moi, enfin chez max. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'appartement digne de ce nom.

Avec mon salaire de barman, je peux à peine m'habiller décemment. Mais je ne perds pas espoir et continue mes recherches. A mon réveil, vers midi soit après 4 heures de sommeil loin d'être réparateur, toujours cette maudite tirade, agrémentée d'une certaine image hautement érotique de dean, qui tourne dans ma tête à m'en donner le tournis. Soudain, je me rappelle que ce soir je vais devoir travailler avec dean, mon frère, mon amour refoulé, mon péché.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me dirige vers la salle de bains, perdu dans mes pensées je suis passé en mode automatique. Après la douche qui a duré une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je me coiffe (enfin j'essaye), je me rase car je sais que dean n'apprécie pas ma barbe de 3 jours. Mais pourquoi je pense encore à lui ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était fini ! Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'y faire ?

Quand je sors de la salle bain, avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour des reins, je me retrouve nez à nez avec max qui semblait attendre que je sorte. Il s'excuse et rentre précipitamment dans la pièce. Je ne comprends pas son attitude étrange mais ne cherche pas pour autant à comprendre. Je suis trop... Heureux ! C'est le mot. Je vais revoir dean ce soir et, bien que je sois aussi terriblement angoissé à l'idée de passer toute la soirée en sa compagnie, ça me met dans une joie apparemment communicative. Andréa, la jeune femme de ménage de max, d'habitude bougonne le matin, à un sourire plaqué sur son si beau visage qui d'habitude est déformé par une moue mécontente. Sans attendre, je lui demande la raison de cette bonne humeur matinale :

- Je viens de plaquer mon petit ami ! Me lance-t-elle alors qu'elle a la tête dans un des placards de la cuisine à la recherche de sacs poubelles.

- Et ça te met en joie ? Dis-moi, c'est une coutume française ? Rire plutôt que pleurer pour mieux se remettre d'une rupture amoureuse ? Je devrais peut être essayé cette technique !

- Non pas du tout Sam. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face de moi. C'est juste que je ne l'aimais plus, la vie était devenue insupportable avec lui ! Toujours à se plaindre pour ceci, pour cela ! Et puis pour être tout à fait franche, poursuivit-elle en se rapprochant comme si elle voulait me confier un précieux secret, En 1 an de vie commune, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé que le premier mois.

- Mais ! Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui alors ?

- Vois-tu, en amour il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Il semblait si heureux et puis j'avoue avoir été lâche. Je préférais la stabilité, le confort et la sécurité plutôt que de prendre une décision qui aurait remis toute cette année passée à ses côtés. Et puis, j'éprouvais tout de même de la tendresse envers lui.

- Je vois. Et donc tu l'as quitté. Il y a combien de temps de cela ?

- Hier soir. Il ne voulait pas. Il a pleuré, crié, supplié mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était pour notre bien à tous les deux. On ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette situation juste confortable. Il me fallait vivre et non survivre. Tu comprends ? Me demanda-t-elle en attrapant mon menton pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

- Plus que tu ne crois ! Si tu savais andréa... tu me repousserais en sachant ce que j'ai fait avec mon frère et je ne veux pas prendre le risque ! Tu es la seule vraie amie que j'ai ici et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail moi ! Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu es tout beau dit donc ! Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? Tu sors ce soir ?

C'est vrai que j'avais pris un peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée à choisir ma tenue du jour. Avec l'argent que je gagnai en tant que barman j'avais pratiquement pu m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe qui allait mieux avec le style des parisiens. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à me faire remarquer mais avec mes vêtements on me cataloguait directement comme un 'texan'. Je n'avais donc pas pris de risques et avait demandé à max de m'aider à choisir des vêtements qui m'iraient sans que j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un clown. Max avait opté pour quelques chemises de goût, comprenez de marques. Il m'avait fait essayer plusieurs jeans 'baggys', la dernière mode m'avait-il assuré, mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon style. J'ai donc finalement opté pour quelques jeans simples délavés mais à la mode et en plus, grand luxe parmi les luxes, confortables !

Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai opté pour la dernière chemise dont j'ai fait l'acquisition le week-end dernier. Elle est simple, blanche mais tout réside dans la petite marque apposée en haut à gauche : cK. Pour ce qui est du bas, toujours la même marque mais je la joue légèrement plus 'excentrique'. J'ai opté pour un jean troué d'à peu près partout, heureusement qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui.

- Non, je travaille ce soir. dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Oh ! Alors tu attends quelqu'un de spécial ? Dis, dis, dis ! s'écrie-t-elle en sautillant autour de moi comme aurait pu le faire les indiens autour d'un feu.

- Mais personne je te dis ! En tentant de réprimer un fou rire.

- Très bien, Sammy. Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire je retourne au travail. Et elle tourne les talons visiblement vexée.

Je la laisse partir en soupirant. Je consulte ma montre et elle indique déjà 16 heures ! Je dois encore passer à la gare pour retirer ma carte orange ainsi qu'à l'agence immobilière qui m'a averti hier qu'on m'avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose pour moi et qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville. Tout ça en moins de deux heures ! Je dois être au back up pour 19 heures sans compter les transports.

C'est quasi impossible. J'attrape mon sac et me précipite vers la station de métro la plus proche. Ouf ! Il est exactement 18h55 quand j'arrive devant la boite. J'ai eu le temps de passer à la gare ainsi qu'à l'agence mais celle-ci n'avait rien de concluant finalement. J'entre après avoir salué Rick, le videur et me dirige dans les vestiaires. J'y dépose mon sac et ma veste. Quand Chris me voit arrivé, il m'informe que ce soir ce sera complet et qu'il faut donc que je prépare au mieux le 'nouveau'.

-Tiens bas justement le voici. Moi qui craignais qu'il ne soit en retard, il est même en avance.

Je le vois qui s'avance, d'un pas décidé. Je sens un sourire idiot naître sur mon visage sans que j'en sache la raison. Mais je me reprends à temps et réinstalle mon masque de froideur qui congèlerait une armée de pingouins.

- Salut dean ! Heureux de te voir. Ce n'est pas pour te faire peur mais ce soir ça va vraiment être la folie ! Va voir Sam, il te guidera sur le fonctionnement de la maison. Bon courage !

Et il s'éclipse. Je vois Dean qui s'avance vers moi, mon cœur accélère. Et quand je sens l'attaque cardiaque arriver, il se met à battre encore plus fort. Quand enfin il arrive devant moi, ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'en détacher, je ne voudrais jamais plus m'en détacher...


	8. Altercation

- Sam...

- Dean...

" - Sam...

- Dean...

Nous avons parlé en même temps comme ça nous arrive souvent. Je suis heureux de le revoir. J'ai attendu toute la journée ce moment. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais attendre d'autre de lui ? Il m'a bien fait comprendre que tout était fini entre nous, mais ça n'est pas mon avis. Je remarque tout de suite sa coiffure, plus ordonnée que d'habitude bien que quelques mèches rebelles tentent de s'échapper. Elles tombent sur son front, juste à côté de son œil droit. Il s'est rasé. Ce n'est certainement pas pour moi mais j'apprécie. Ça lui donne un air enfantin irrésistible. Si bien que je me demande comment je vais réussir à passer toute la soirée à ses côtés sans lui sauter dessus derrière le comptoir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Il porte une chemise blanche simple qui laisse entrevoir le haut de son torse avec ses trois boutons de défait. Je peux parfaitement deviner ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés sous ce tissu. Quand mes yeux descendent plus bas, je peux constater qu'il porte un jean qui est troué d'à peu près partout sauf, bien sûr, la partie intime qui, pour moi ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.

- Dean, suis moi. Je vais te montrer les vestiaires et la réserve de boissons. Vu qu'on affiche complet ce soir, on aura sûrement besoin d'aller rechercher certains alcools.

Je le suis sans rien dire. Je suis un peu déçu de l'accueil. Non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il saute de joie en me voyant mais quand même. Et puis son regard... aucun sentiment, aucune lueur comme autrefois. Une fois qu'il m'a montré les locaux de la boite, je le suis derrière le bar et je vois les premiers clients qui arrivent dans la salle.

- 2 Bloody Mary s'il vous plaît, me demande une jolie jeune femme qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

Je commence alors ma préparation tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Sam qui lui est en train de servir un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Lorsque je sers la demoiselle, elle glisse dans ma main quelque chose que j'identifie comme un bout de papier. Je regarde ce que c'est et je vois un numéro de téléphone écrit à l'encre violette. Je tente un regard vers Sam et je le vois qui me regarde, des étincelles dans les yeux. Je lui adresse un sourire gêné ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Je range le papier dans ma poche et me retourne vers le comptoir où une foule s'est amassée en l'espace d'un instant. La soirée va être longue, très longue.

Et merde ! Je me retrouve le cul par terre après m'être reçu un crochet du droit de Sam et que ce dernier soit parti en courant. Que s'est-il passé ? J'essaie de m'en souvenir. La chose qui me revient en tête, c'est d'avoir vu Sam discuter avec un mec limite au fond de la boite. Il avait environ 40 ans et était entouré de 3 beaux mecs qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Il était dans le salon V.I.P qui se trouve au fin fond de la boite. Il avait envoyé un de ses sbires chercher Sam pour, soit disant un pourboire pour son excellent travail. Mon œil ! J'avais vu Sam partir dans le carré V.I.P, parler longuement avec ce client ' privilégié ' et revenir. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois je me suis fait envoyer bouler : "mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !" "J't'en pose moi des questions " " Ça ne te regarde pas "

Voyant que je n'obtiendrais rien de Sam, j'ai décidé d'aller directement voir la source du problème. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi compliqué de rentrer dans ce 'carré' ! Après une dizaine de minutes à essayer de convaincre le vigile personnel de 'môsieur' et je peux enfin pénétrer dans l'antre en prétextant un cocktail offert par la maison. Je me suis retrouvé devant ce... porc ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. En plus d'avoir la quarantaine bien passée, il était obèse et dégarni. Il était en train d'embrasser un de ses "jouets" pendant qu'il tripotait l'autre. Le troisième lui se contentait de regarder. Quand enfin il s'aperçut de ma présence, il s'arrêta tout en se passant sa langue sur les lèvres rouges à cause des baisers à répétitions.

- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? dit-il sur un ton sec et cassant

- Cadeau de la maison, dis-je en posant le plateau sur la table basse et en faisant tomber "malencontreusement" le cocktail sur son costume italien haute couture.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit ! Espèce de petit...

- Je suis terriblement désolé, dis-je en essayant de prendre un air réellement contrit mais je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un sourire imperceptible s'afficher sur ma bouche. Nous avons un excellent détachant dans l'arrière salle, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Je le vois pester encore un peu mais il me suit finalement. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, je joue franc jeu :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à mon frère ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? me demande-t-il

- Sam, le grand brun beau gosse... non ?

- Ah oui, Sam... C'est donc votre frère. Si vous voulez on pourrait peut-être nous amuser tous les trois ?

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Cette fois ci j'avais hurlé, je n'aurais pas été étonné que toute la boite ait entendue malgré le vacarme de la musique techno.

- Bon, bon. En ce qui concerne ce que j'ai dit à votre frère, je lui ai tout simplement proposé un travail. Et il a accepté.

- Quel genre de travail ? Je demande, méfiant

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? Après tout, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même ! Vous êtes son frère.

Et il avait tourné les talons en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Quant à moi, je retourne derrière le comptoir pour y retrouver Sam visiblement embêté par quelque chose. Je le connais trop bien pour l'avoir élevé moi-même. Quand il est préoccupé, il y a cette marque sur son front qui apparaît, une petite ridule au-dessus du nez. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet sans le braquer d'avantage. J'essaie alors de détendre l'atmosphère en blaguant du look de telle ou telle personne mais rien n'y fait. Il a l'air complètement ailleurs. Je n'ai pas pu lui reparler après. Les choses sérieuses avaient commencé et les commandes ne s'étaient arrêtées qu'à la fermeture, à 6 heures 30.

Une fois toutes les bouteilles rangées et les shakers lavés, je vais enfin pouvoir parler à Sam. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de ce dernier. Il s'était discrètement éclipsé alors que je passais récupérer mes effets personnels dans le vestiaire. Je me mis alors à le chercher et c'est seulement quand je sortis dans la petite ruelle où il y avait la sortie de service que je le retrouvai. Il était assis par terre, le corps secoués de spasmes qui ne laissait aucun doute, il était en train de pleurer. Je m'approchai donc tout doucement, comme si j'avais voulu approcher un animal blessé, et j'allais poser ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter mais il me repousse violemment. Il essuie ses larmes, se relève et s'en va. Enfin il essaye mais je ne laisse pas faire et le rattrape par le poignet et l'oblige à me faire face.

- Mais enfin Sam ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

- Rien Dean, rien ! dit-il d'un ton las.

- Ah oui ? Parce que je jurerais le contraire ! Tu as été distrait durant toute la soirée. Et puis d'abord qu'est qu'il t'a dit l'autre porc ?

- Je te l'ai déjà, ça ne te..

-Regarde pas je sais, merci ! Mais je me fais du souci pour toi, p'tit frère, dis-je avant de regretter mes paroles aussitôt.

- Petit frère ? Dans "C'est fini" qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement, dean !

- Je me fais juste du souci pour toi c'est tout, Sam ! Ce mec ne pas l'air digne de confiance. Et je me doute le genre de travail qu'il a dû te proposer !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quel genre de travail d'après toi ? Hein !

Je le voyais me défier du regard.

- De la prostitution ! Je crie, les larmes aux yeux."


	9. Réconciliation

Puis tout s'est enchaîné. Sam, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, m'a envoyé au tapis d'un crochet du droit sur puissant avant de s'enfuir sans se retourner.  
>De la prostitution ? Il le pensait vraiment ? Il pense vraiment que je pourrais m'abaisser à ça?<br>Je suis sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Ma main me lance mais rien ne peut me faire plus mal que le dégoût que j'ai lu dans les yeux de dean. Le coup était parti tout seul. Je n'étais pas plus en colère contre dean que je ne l'étais envers moi. Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire qui puisse lui laisser croire une chose pareille ? Je suis interrompu dans mes sombres pensées par un coup frappé à la porte de la salle de bain. J'éteins l'eau en soupirant et quand j'attrape la serviette, je sens mes os craquer.

Ça réveille la douleur encore un peu plus et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ça n'a pas échappé à Max qui s'empresse de me demander si tout va bien. Je lui réponds que oui et me dit que quelqu'un m'attend à l'entrée. Lentement j'entends ses pas s'éloigner alors que les battements de mon cœur, eux, accélèrent considérablement. Il n'y a que lui pour être venu jusqu'ici, lui seul connaît mon adresse.

J'enroule mon poing dans une serviette et j'en enroule une autre autour de ma taille. Ni max, ni dean ne seront choquer de me voir à moitié nu. J'ouvre difficilement la porte à l'aide ma main valide. Je descends lentement, sans doute trop lentement car je vois max qui monte l'escalier en sens inverse. Il me demande une nouvelle fois si tout va bien. Deux fois en moins de dix minutes, je dois vraiment avoir une tête de déterré ! J'opine du chef, seule réponse que je suis capable de lui fournir vu l'état de stress avancé dans lequel je me trouve. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je le laisse faire, incapable de réagir. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté quand je vois dean. Le visage défait et les yeux rouges. Rouges d'avoir pleuré ? Le bleu qu'il a à la base du menton me rappelle notre altercation d'il y a quelques heures et un frisson s'empare de ma peau. J'hésite à avancer vers lui. Max ressert sa prise autour de moi mais je m'en dégage. Il me regarde, surpris. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, je l'interromps soudain :

" - Max, tu voudrais nous laisser seuls deux minutes ?

Il rouvre la bouche pour la refermer deux secondes plus tard et m'adresse un regard noir avant de tourner les talons vers sa chambre.

Je me retrouve alors seul face à dean au milieu du salon. Nous nous jaugeons du regard, incertains de la suite des évènements. Il avise ma main enroulée dans la serviette et je vois son regard s'assombrir. Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas, puis d'un autre, suivi d'un autre et d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve nez à nez, bouches à bouches. Le baiser d'abord chaste devient rapidement passionné, désespéré. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement de plaisir et j'oublie tout. J'oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer hier et tous les jours avant cet instant. Il pousse de nouveau un son exquis et je prends ça comme un encouragement à aller plus loin, plus vite. Je glisse une main sous sa chemise qui disparaît bien vite sur le sol, bientôt suivi du tee shirt. Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour aller s'aventurer sur son cou.

Dean a l'avantage de ma quasi nudité, n'a eu qu'à faire glisser ma serviette pour pouvoir me toucher, me gouter. Je sens ses mains qui semblent être partout à la fois et ça me rend totalement fou. Je remonte chercher ses lèvres et les dévorer littéralement. Ce baiser est sauvage et animal mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, besoin pour me sentir vivant, me sentir vivant à ses côtés. Je sens un gout métallique envahir ma bouche, ma lèvre inférieure est en sang mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette. Je suis trop bien ici, je suis à ma place, enfin. Alors que je me penche pour capturer un bouton de chair de mes lèvres, j'entends un cri strident retentir dans la pièce.

Andréa...

J'avais complètement oublié où nous nous trouvions : en plein milieu du salon, à la vue de tous !

Je saute sur ma serviette précipitamment, la renfile à la hâte en faisant réapparaitre cette douleur et cours rejoindre Andréa qui s'est enfuie dans le jardin après avoir enfilé un jean. Je sais que je laisse dean en plan mais notre discussion peut attendre, pas andréa. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Alors je la cherche partout, en vain. Quand soudain, j'entends des petits gémissements et des sanglots provenant de derrière un buisson. J'écarte quelques branches et je la trouve assise, la tête entre les mains, pleurant sans retenue. Je m'approche doucement et m'assis auprès d'elle.

- Andréa... Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais.

- SAM! Arrête ! Arrête de jouer les martyrs ! je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Ça ne remet pas en question notre amitié le fait que tu sois.. GAY ! s'écria-t-elle, les pleurs s'intensifiant encore un peu plus.

-Mais chérie, pourquoi est-ce que ça te met dans cet état ?

A l'appellation de son surnom, les pleurs s'étaient brusquement arrêtés.

- Parce que... Parce que je t'aime Sam ! Je t'aime depuis le début. Je pensais que j'avais peut être une chance. On s'entend tellement bien, on rigole ensemble et puis tu es tellement attentionné avec moi et tous ces surnoms affectueux m'ont laissé croire que peut être... toi et moi... enfin, j'imagine que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance.

- Andréa... je suis vraiment désolé. T'es vraiment une fille géniale mais...

-Mais je ne suis pas un homme ! Oui ça j'avais compris ! lança-t-elle sarcastique.

Je soupire las. Elle s'en va reniflant rageusement.

Je retourne au manoir en croyant y retrouver dean mais aucune trace de lui. Rien à part un mot trônant au milieu de la table à manger. Je peux y lire :

"Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'espère que je pourrai m'expliquer ce soir.

A ce soir, je t'aime

Dean."..


	10. Sous la couette

J'ai embrassé sammy ! Je l'ai embrassé ! Comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne auparavant. C'était... c'était wow ! Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer au plus vite...

Je marche dans la rue bondée de monde. Les parisiens sont toujours pressés mais pas moi. Je suis encore sur mon nuage et je ne compte pas y redescendre avant ce soir. Je suis passé en mode automatique. Je m'aperçois que je suis arrivé devant la maison de Michelle, ma 'mamie' de codeur. Personne ne sera là je le sais bien. Agnia est en cours, elle suit des études de langues. Michelle est sûrement à son club d'échecs à cette heure-ci et ne devrait pas rentrer avant 15 heures, ce qui me laisse 1 heure devant moi. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche mais je la retire aussitôt. Où sont passées mes clés ? je tâte les poches de mon jean à leur recherche mais rien. Je me mets donc à réfléchir où elles pourraient bien se trouver quand je me rappelle que je l'ai ai bêtement oublier à l'intérieur. Je recule alors de quelques pas pour atteindre le petit puits factice qui se trouve à côté du portail. J'y plonge ma main, trifouille parmi les feuilles mortes qui s'y sont amassées pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard un trousseau de clés.

Je remercie mentalement 'grand-mère' pour sa prévoyance et insère les clés dans la serrure qui s'ouvre sans résistance. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, me débarrasse de mon manteau et monte immédiatement à l'étage, direction la salle de bain après un détour rapide dans ma chambre. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et me précipite sous la douche. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau bienfaiteur. je me frictionne énergiquement à l'aide du gel douche à la vanille, qui favorise la stimulation sexuel. Je ne crois pas tellement en ces choses-là mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? A cette pensée, je remets du gel douche sur mon gant. Après 20 minutes de douche, je me décide à sortir et en me regardant dans le miroir je m'aperçois que ma barbe à dépasser le stade des '3 jours' habituels. Je décide d'y remédier en attrapant le rasoir que je trouve dans le pot qui est posé sur l'étagère en face de moi. Penser à en racheter un à Agnia sinon je peux dire adieu à ma belle gueule !

Quand je passe le rasoir à la base de mon menton, une douleur vive me rappelle à l'ordre. hé bien ! Tu n'y est pas aller de main morte sammy ! Mais j'imagine que je l'avais mérité après tout...Je me regarde dans la glace une nouvelle fois et ce que j'y vois me fait stopper tout mouvement. J'y vois un pauvre mec qui n'a pas su retenir l'amour de sa vie, un chasseur perdu sans le seul amant qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment aimé, un homme prêt à tout pour son homme. Mon homme... Dieu que je j'aime ce mot ! J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et je sais que Michelle est rentrée. Combien de temps est ce que je suis resté ainsi ? À m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que je sais que ce n'est pas ainsi que je récupérerai l'être le plus important de ma vie ? Je me ressaisi et fini de me raser en vitesse. Je m'habille, me coiffe et me parfume. Le choix de parfum n'a été que très limité ! Dieu merci, Agnia adore le parfum d'homme et en possède quelques-uns. Après, je descends au salon pour y voir Michelle confortablement installer devant la série télévisée à la mode : Supernatural ©

Je lui fait un signe en guise de bonjour auquel elle répond par un signe de tête. Je sais qu'elle déteste être dérangée pendant SON émission favorite. Elle est une grande fan de surnaturel et encore plus depuis qu'elle sait que les esprits existent bel et bien. Je vais vers le réfrigérateur qui est toujours rempli. Le paradis sur terre pour un estomac sur pattes comme moi ! Je me concocte un sandwich au cacao en poudre : Spécialité de Michelle. Après avoir mis le beurre et du cacao, je le met au micro-onde pendant 30 secondes ( to mars... C'était trop beau, sorry x_x) et je peux enfin déguster mon œuvre. Je brûle la langue à vouloir l'engloutir trop vite et je préfère attendre que mon sandwich soit refroidi. Je consulte ma montre qui indique 15 heures 30 à présent. Je décide de faire mes corvées tout de suite. Je serai débarrassé comme ça ! et puis ça m'occupera l'esprit... Après deux heures de ménage intensif, je suis bon pour reprendre une douche. Celle-ci prise, je peux enfin partir au travail et surtout retrouver Sam. Je retrouve Agnia qui dévore mon sandwich maintenant froid. Ça m'apprendra à laisser traîner mes affaires dit-elle. Je reste calme et me contente de penser à Sam et à notre baiser de ce matin. L'horloge de la cuisine indique 17 H 30. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je sors après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

J'arrive devant la boite à 18 H 10. Dix minutes de retard, ce n'est pas bon. J'entre et vois Sammy qui range des bouteilles sous le comptoir. Il est tellement beau. J'aurais certainement continué à le regarder mais ses yeux interceptent les miens. Je m'approche alors, mes yeux n'ayant toujours pas décroché des siens. J'arrive à sa hauteur et j'ai peur. C'est bête à dire mais j'ai peur de mon frère. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est laissé embrasser qu'il a forcément changé d'avis. Ses yeux ne reflètent rien. Ni colère, ni joie, ni rien. Il me demande de le suivre à la réserve pour prendre quelques bouteilles en plus. Je le suis, inquiet. Une fois arrivé à destination, je me dirige vers les bouteilles en question mais je n'ai pas le temps de les approcher car sammy vient de me plaquer contre le mur adjacent et s'empare de mes lèvres fougueusement. Je réponds avec plaisir au baiser féroce. Je sens ses mains s'insinuer sous mon tee shirt et l'enlever ce qui nous force à nous arrêter de s'embrasser quelques secondes à peine. Ses mains glissent sur ma peau dénudée et s'amusent à titiller mes mamelons déjà durs. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Il est partout sur moi, ses mains sur mon torse, sa bouche sur la mienne et son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

"- Sam... j'ai envie de toi... fais-moi l'amour.

Il me regarde, le regard plein de questions. Auparavant, je ne l'ai jamais laissé me prendre. C'était toujours moi qui avais le dessus. Là, je veux lui montrer toute la force de mon amour et puis surtout, j'en crève d'envie.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

Il me présente alors deux doigts que je m'applique à lécher, sucé. Je sens son désir accroître à chaque succion et ça double le mien. Il retire ses doigts et fait glisser mon pantalon. Je vois un sourire apparaître sur son visage angélique, qui a pris une teinte rosée.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne mets plus de sous-vêtements ?

Un sourire apparaît à son tour sur ma bouche. Ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'avais pas espéré ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ai donc pensé que ça rendrait la chose plus... excitante.

-Depuis que... Oh !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Sammy vient de f pénétrer un doigt entre mes fesses. Un léger sentiment de gêne s'installe. Je sens Sam faire de lent mouvement à l'intérieur de moi et peu à peu la gêne s'atténue. Un second doigt vient prendre sa place et là c'est une douleur qui apparaît. Sam vient à mon secours en s'emparant de mon érection déjà légèrement douloureuse. Je me détends immédiatement. Je sens qu'il insère un troisième doigt. Il continue ses petits mouvements encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point précis. Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.

- Oh mon dieu !

J'aperçois Sam sourire à cet appellation :

- J'croyais que tu ne croyais pas en dieu ?

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre car il vient de toucher à nouveau mon point sensible.

- Sam.. Je t'en prie... maintenant

Il retire ses doigts et les merveilleuses sensations s'évadent en même temps. Je ne peux retenir un grognement de frustration. J'embrasse à nouveau mon Sam avant de m'accrocher à ses épaules et de m'empaler doucement sur sa virilité dressée. Une vague de douleur me transperce de part en part. Je prends quelques minutes pour tenter de calmer la brulure qui est apparue. Sam, lui, se penche et me dépose de fins et légers baisers un peu partout sur le visage. Les paupières, les tempes, le nez avant que ses lèvres ne se posent que les miennes pour un baiser tendre et amoureux. Je sens déjà la douleur refluer. Je commence par faire de légers va et vient quand soudain le membre de mon frère touche ma prostate. Je tente de retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir mais ma bouche s'ouvre pour laisser s'échapper la preuve du plaisir que j'éprouve. Je réitère l'opération encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la délivrance n'arrive, bien trop tôt à mon gout. Je sens Sam se contracter tout contre moi avant de sentir la preuve de son amour couler entre mes reins.

Sam se laisse tomber tout contre le mur et m'emporte avec lui. Je me retrouve assis contre lui, sur lui, en lui. Je me penche pour attraper ses lèvres et les embrasse délicatement, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres gonflées de nos baisers. Il me sourit, je lui souris. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin arrivé à ma destination finale. Je sens que je pourrai mourir tranquille à présent. Notre moment de béatitude tombe à l'eau quand nous entendons des pas se rapprochant rapidement. Il se retire et nous nous rhabillons à la hâte. Quand Chris pénètre dans la réserve, nous avons le nez plongé dans les étagères à la recherche de ces fameuses bouteilles manquantes, bien que je doute qu'il en manque réellement. Il nous dit de nous dépêcher, que des clients attendent et que nous ne sommes pas payés à rien foutre. Nous sortons alors de la réserve et allons reprendre nos postes respectifs.


	11. Affrontement

La soirée se déroule à merveille. Il y a beaucoup de monde mais j'ai quand même réussi à voler plusieurs baisers à Sam qui ne s'en est pas offusqué, au contraire. Il est 1 heure passée quand je vois arriver le porc de la dernière fois. Il me lance un regard appuyé puis regarde Sam tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire des histoires, alors que ça va mieux avec Sam. C'est alors que je vois s'approcher un de ses sbires. Le même que la dernière fois. Il parle quelques instants avec Sam. Le volume ahurissant de la musique techno m'a empêché de comprendre autre chose que les mots travail, maintenant et arrangé, mais ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. Je vois Sam s'avancer dans ma direction. Il s'arrête devant moi et me dit :

- Je suis désolé. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Et avant que je n'ai pu dire autre chose il ajoute :

- Et non je ne me prostitue pas !

Sa voix se casse à la fin de sa phrase. Ses yeux m'implorent de ne pas poser de questions, ce que je fais difficilement.

- On se retrouve au café à la fermeture tu veux ?

Je hoche vivement la tête. Je le vois alors me dépasser pour atteindre la piste de danse et enfin le carré V.I.P. Je le vois discuter rapidement avec cet homme avant de suivre un de ses colosses. Il disparaît quelques minutes et je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. Quand soudain, je le vois à nouveau et je crois que mon cœur va s'extirper de ma poitrine. Il a enlevé sa chemise et ne porte plus que son blue-jean. Il se dirige vers une table du carré V.I.P. Il parle quelques instants à un homme en costume trois pièces .Cet homme détaille Sam sous toutes les coutures puis hoche la tête vivement comme pour donner son approbation. Son approbation ? Son approbation pourquoi ? Je sens ma gorge se serrer de mal en pis. Il lui fait signe de s'assoir à côté de lui. Je vois Sam hésiter mais le faire tout de même. Lentement, l'homme pose une main sur le genou de mon frère, puis remonte vers sa cuisse pour enfin dériver vers son entre -jambe. Mes poings se resserrent et mes phalanges blanchissent à vue d'œil. Je vois Sam fermer les yeux, tentant sans doute de se contenir.

L'homme continue son ascension pour arriver sur la virilité de Sam qui ne se laisse pas faire cette fois ci et lui demande d'arrêter. Mais l'homme n'a pas l'air de vouloir et continue toujours plus loin. Sam se relève mais les gorilles de l'inconnu lui barrent la route. En voyant ça, je cours vers Sam qui tente tant bien que mal de se débattre. Trois contre un, il n'a aucune chance. J'arrive enfin après avoir traversé la foule et décroche un crochet du gauche à l'un de ses agresseurs. Les deux autres se retournent contre moi alors que je dis à Sam de s'enfuir. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne m'écoute pas et prend part au combat. Les coups pleuvent et il y en a pour tout le monde. La foule semble s'être rendu compte de notre existence et s'est amassée autour de nous. Des jeunes femmes crient pour que quelqu'un nous arrête mais personne ne vient. Je vois Sammy tomber à terre sous un crochet du droit de son assaillant. Je me précipite vers lui quand soudain un coup de feu retentit ainsi qu'une douleur vive au niveau de mon abdomen. Je porte mes mains au niveau de la douleur et les reportent au niveau de mon visage pour voir qu'elles sont pleines de sang, mon sang. Je m'écroule, les yeux écarquillés posés sur mon bourreau : Max. Je peux lire sur ses lèvres : Sam est à moi. ET alors que je sombre dans l'inconscient, je vois mon ange se précipiter vers moi, le visage enflé des coups qui lui ont été portés en criant mon nom, les larmes aux yeux.

- DEAN ! NON !

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis.

- DEAN ! NON !

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien à part pleurer. Pleurer mon amour perdu... Nous venions de nous retrouver et déjà je me retrouve seul. Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! Je me penche en avant pour prendre la tête de mon frère entre mes mains et attends qu'il rouvre les yeux. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas mort ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Lui le beau et grand frère protecteur qui a toujours été là pour me protéger. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, il ne devait pas partir ainsi ! Mort d'une simple balle en argent dans le cœur ? Ce n'est pas digne du grand Dean Winchester ! Non et non ! C'était définitivement exclu de mon esprit. Il est seulement inconscient. Oui, c'est ça. Il est inconscient et va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre ! Après tout, on en a vu d'autres. Aller Dean ! Reviens ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça !

De toute façon, je viendrai te chercher en enfer et te ramènerai à coup de pieds au cul si tu as le malheur ne serait-ce qu'y penser ! Aller Dean, c'est le moment de se réveiller ! Debout la belle au bois dormant ! Mais j'y pense, tu veux peut être que je te réveille comme elle ? D'un baiser ! Je n'ai rien à perdre, ou plutôt tout à perdre : toi. Je me penche sur tes lèvres et les capture tout doucement de peur de te blesser. Je les laisse quelques instants et soudain je sens que tu réponds au baiser. Il se prolonge un peu avant que je ne le rompe à contre cœur. En parlant de ce dernier, il bat tellement fort qu'un instant j'ai peur qu'il ne quitte ma cage thoracique. Mais peu importe, nous sommes vivant. Tu es vivant. Nous nous regardons et tout ce qui nous entoure disparaît.

Je me perds dans ton regard émeraude quand soudain notre moment de quiétude est brisé par un rire démoniaque à en faire trembler tous les saints du paradis. Nous nous retournons pour voir Max qui arbore un sourire impeccable, et ne m'inspirant rien de bon. Je le vois s'approcher dangereusement de nous. Je me lève alors pour me placer devant dean qui, déjà gravement blessé, ne pourrait pas résister à une nouvelle attaque. Plus il approche, plus son sourire s'agrandit. Quand il arrive enfin devant moi après avoir pris tout son temps pour jauger mes blessures et celles de dean qui est encore au sol, à demi conscient.

- Alors Sam, Comment ça tu voulais me quitter ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu voudrais m'abandonner ? Et ramper devant ce minable qui te sert de petit copain et, encore plus répugnant, de frère.

J'ouvre grand les yeux quand il prononce le mot "frère" tellement imprégné de dégoût qu'il en déborde.

- Oui, Sam. J'ai fait mon devoir sur toi et sur ton "frère". J'ai ainsi découvert que votre père vous avait, dès votre plus jeune âge, traîné de villes en villes, de meurtres en meurtres. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit je t'en prie Sam ! Voyons, nous savons tous les deux ce que tu fais ! A chaque fois, ou presque, que vous passez dans une ville quelqu'un n'y survie pas ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Moi qui t'ai accepté sans aucune question ! Ne te demandant aucun retour si ce n'est que tu sois heureux avec moi. Je t'aimais Sam ! Je t'aimais si fort... Mais tu m'as trahi ! Et ça c'est impardonnable ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir rester avec ton Deanounet, Rendez-vous en enfer...

Ting...

La balle tombe net sur le sol comme si elle avait rencontré un mur, oui mais un mur invisible alors, car il n'y avait rien à part moi et dans un mouvement défensif pour protéger mon frère je me place devant lui et tends la main devant nous deux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais ça fait bien mon affaire en tout cas.

Ting...

Ting...

Ting...

Trois balles furent tirées mais aucunes ne nous atteigne. Max, ayant vidé tout son chargeur se retrouve sans aucune défense contre moi, alors que j' entre dans une colère monstre. Il a voulu tuer dean, il va le payer cher, très cher. J'avance vers lui et au fur et à mesure toutes les ampoules se mettent à exploser les unes après les autres. Max me regarde avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur dans les yeux. Il recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance mais il finit par rencontrer le mur et ne put plus reculer d'avantage. Il était à ma merci, totalement.

Je porte ma main à son cou et le souleve du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien. Ses pieds flottent dans le vide. Ses yeux reflétent toute son inquiétude sur ce qui allait suivre. Ma poigne se resserre et il commençe à étouffer. Un sentiment de toute puissance s'empare de moi, c'est exaltant. Je ressere encore un peu ma main autour de son cou, je peux sentir son sang pulser contre mes doigts m'indiquant toute la peur qu'il ressent. Alors que je vais lui asséner le coup final, ses yeux remplis de larmes mal contenues me renvoyèrent les miens et je pus voir qu'ils ont prit une couleur jaune. Choqué, je le relâche. Il veut s'enfuir mais je ne vois pas ça ainsi et lui assene un coup de poing qui le met K.O.


	12. Disparistion ou Réaparition ?

**Bonsoir, **

**Voici la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que pour ceux qui arrive ici, cela vous aura plu.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

** Disclaimers : Ni les personnages, ni la série ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Je prends Dean dans mes bras et je transporte délicatement dans l'Impala. L'hôpital le plus proche est 20 KM et je ne sais pas s'il tiendra le choc. J'appuie sans discontinuer sur la pédale d'accélération et quand je tourne la tête furtivement, je vois ses yeux qui se ferment.<p>

- Dean ! Reste avec moi ! Je ne rigole pas là ! On est presque arrivé, tient le coup.

Je le vit ouvrir les yeux lentement et me jeter un regard déchirant en me disant « Si j'y reste, promet moi d'avoir une vie heureuse et de te trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux. »

_Et il a fermé les yeux…_

* * *

><p>- Monsieur, Monsieur ! Restez avec nous ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital saint Gregorio, tout va bien se passer.<p>

- Quel est son nom ?

-Dean Williams.

Je me sens sourire inconsciemment, malgré le stress qui lui est infligé, Sam reste toujours aussi prévoyant et donne mon nom d'emprunt.

- Monsieur, vous êtes avec moi ? Un sourire s'il vous plaît pour me dire que vous êtes avec moi.

_Je lui fît son sourire avant de m'endormir profondément…_

* * *

><p>J'attends toujours dans le couloir des nouvelles de mon amour dans la salle d'attente et j'agresse presque chaque infirmière qui passe devant moi, à tel point que j'en vois certaines faire un détour pour ne plus passer devant. La télé en face de moi diffuse une chanson qui me rappelle notre histoire.<p>

_In another life, I would be your girl ( boy)  
>We'd keep all our promises<br>Be us against the world  
>In another life, I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
>The one that got away<em>

_I should told you what you meant to me, woah  
>'Cause now I pay the price…<em>

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et me laisse bercer, malgré moi par la musique de Katty Perry.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Je prends quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je vois l'endroit dans lequel je suis et je me rappelle immédiatement, comme un flash…<p>

Le départ de Sam, la peur, les retrouvailles, le pont, le travail, la balle, Max…

Je me relève en sursaut, Sam ! Où est Sam ? _Il l'a tué..._

Je tente de me lever mais une douleur au niveau de mon abdomen me rappelle pourquoi je suis ici.

Je passe outre, je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête trouvé Sam et trouver quelqu'un qui pourra m'indiquer où _il_ est.

* * *

><p>Je rentre dans l'hôpital après m'être aéré l'esprit. Tous ces médecins qui courent partout sans rien pouvoir me dire d'autre que « Son état est stable, on ne peut pas se prononcer » m'as donné une furieuse envie de prendre l'air 5 minutes.<p>

Quand je reviens dans le couloir de la chambre de Dean, je le vois debout, devant moi, les yeux dans le vague et son air déterminé sur le visage. Il me voit, me sourit et s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Ça fait 5 jours que Dean et moi nous sommes croisé dans le couloir et qu'il est retombé dans le coma. Je ne quitte son chevet que pour mes besoins vitaux (Manger n'en fait pas partie) et je retourne aussitôt à ses côtés. L'attente est insupportable et plus temps passe, plus je repense à ses derniers mots. Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. C'est de la folie. Notre amour est une folie, mais une folie douce et dont je ne pourrais me passer. Je me suis endormis, ma main dans la sienne quand je sens une pression sur ma main. J'ouvre les yeux immédiatement et je vois les yeux de Dean<em>. Enfin, je vois ses yeux !<em> Il me regarde tendrement et réciproquement.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je ne sais depuis combien de jours je me bats pour faire réagir ce corps. C'est la torture ultime d'entendre Sam me parler, me dire à quel point il m'aime et qu'il regrette sans pouvoir lui dire que c'est de ma faute et que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je l'entends me dire qu'il ne pourra jamais refaire sa vie et que si je meurs, il me suivrait. Cette idée m'insupporte et je me bats avec deux fois plus d'insistance pour ouvrir ces maudits yeux et lui dire à quel point il est bête ! Alors que j'avais perdu espoir d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, je senti ma main, presque malgré moi, enserrer la sienne et mes yeux s'ouvrir vers un monde fait de Sam et uniquement de Sam, dorénavant.

_**3 mois plus tard…**_

- Dean, arrête ! Non, pas là !

- Et pourquoi pas, beau brun ?

Son sourire goguenard me fait presque regretter d'être le plus raisonnable des deux.

- Parce que nous sommes dans un lieu public et que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir à tout moment !

- Et alors ?

Nous nous trouvions en plein milieu de la forêt de la ville de Columbus, en pleine journée, afin de trouver et tuer un Wendigo et Dean ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de s'envoyer en l'air ici posait problème…

- Après tout, pourquoi pas…

**REVIEWS ?**


End file.
